ecstaticafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters and Monsters in Ecstatica II
This article lists all the characters and monsters in Ecstatica II. Enemies There are literally dozens of kinds of enemies to be encountered in the game, many of them appearing infinitely. Because very few enemies were given official names by the developers most of the names used below were thought up for the Wiki. Goblin Goblins are one of the most frequently encountered enemies in the entire game, appearing in most parts of the castle and beyond. These green club-wielding creatures often appear in larger numbers but are very weak and pose barely a threat, even in the beginning of the game. Not only do they have a silly appearance, sometimes they are used in special sequences for comic relief. Presence: Almost the entire castle and outskirts Drop: Yellow Potion Armored Goblin Armored goblins are a slightly tougher variation of goblins, wearing steel armor and helmets. They can take a bit more punishment but still barely pose a threat. The first one is notoriously encountered when stealing the sword from right under his nose. Presence: Craftsman's Guild, Main Hall, Castle Walls Drop: Yellow Potion Spider Spiders are some of the weakest creatures to be encountered, dealing both little damage and going down very quickly, especially the regular small brown ones. However, they not only move very quickly, they also have a very high attack speed and can sometimes hit the hero numerous times without giving him a chance to recover. Presence: Most parts of the castle Drop: Yellow Potion Giant Spider Giant spiders are a notably larger and rarer variation of the spider. They both deal more and can take more damage than their small counterparts and are highly dangerous early on in the game since once they've locked the hero in a series of attacks they can quickly deal a notable amount of damage. Presence: Top of the Craftsman's Guild Drop: Yellow Potion White Knight These little knights wearing white armor and wieling a sword roam the Main Halls. They are not only tough but also quick and have a comparably large attack range. They are highly dangerous foes early on, especially if the hero is unlucky enough to enounter two at a time, and they remain a major annoyance until much later in the game. Presence: Main Halls Drop: Yellow Potion Gorilla These gorilla-like blue giants are extremely dangerous. They may be unarmed but their giant fists allow them to squish anything in their path, at long range too. Not to mention that they can take quite a beating. It is imperative to get them in a corner where one can safely deliver a barrage of strikes, not giving them a change to attack. If several ones attack at once one should stay at a safe distance and wait for them to accidentally kill each other until only one of them is left. Presence: Main Hall Drop: Pink Scroll, Blue Potion Vulture These all-black horned creatures usually appear in places where the dead are buried and wield shovels, suggesting that they spend most of their time robbing and desecrating graves. However, in-spite of their horrifying appearance they barely pose a threat. They deal comparably little damage, go down very quickly and it is rather easy to avoid their attacks, striking them down before they even get a chance to hit the hero. Presence: Catacombs, Dungeon Drop: ??? Giant Flower Huge flowers can be found in many places outside the castle. They are firmly rooted in the earth and cannot move but they are able to shoot thorns at the hero, making thus up for their lack of mobility. Luckily their attack range isn't huge and it is often possible to approach them from a direction where an obstacle is blocking their line of fire which allows to get close and strike them down easily. Pink and blue variations exist but they seem to be identical in combat. New flowers never reappear and the killed ones' "corpses" stay where they are for the remainder of the game. Presence: Garden, Forest Drop: Yellow Scroll Amazon Other than being female the amazons differ little from the mercenaries. They are both tough and quick and have a habit of doing acrobatics, often evading the hero's attacks. Luckily when the hero finally has to venture deep into the forest he is already quite tough and the amazons go down rather quickly. Presence: Forest Drop: Purple Potion, Purple Scroll Blue Gargoyle Presence: Wizard's Tower Drop: Blue Scroll Black Gargoyle Presence: Wizard's Tower, Forest Ruins Drop: Blue Potion Bosses Aside from many types of regular enemies there are five bosses in Ecstatica II who need to be defeated to make progress and utlimately win the game. The Warlock Physically the weakest of the evil five. Nevertheless, his knowledge of witchcraft and dark magic is not to be underestimated. Rumours say he once found an ancient scroll from which a 'doppelganger spell' can be learned... The Warlock resides in the Main Halls. As soon as the hero begins ascending either stairs two doppelgangers of the Warlock appear, wielding a scepter and shooting lightning. One of the doppelgangers is actually in possession of one of the Eldersign pieces and will drop it upon his death. The real Warlock, however, rests on a throne on the upper floor. Upon entering the throne room the Warlock furiously throws a chalice, grabs his sceptre and attacks the hero, additionally mercenaries run to his aid. However, a single blow is all it takes to strike him down and he can be slain before he even gets a chance to shoot a single lightning bolt. The Sorceress The 'femme fatale' of this monstrous quintet. People say she bewitches innocent wanderers with her beauty and beckons them to follow her through her deadly labyrinth where she enchants them and plants their souls in her garden. With her army of amazon warriors she rules the wilderness. Her powerful magic gives her control over nature and its elements. The Sorceress hides behind an army of amazons deep in the forest beyond the graveyard. The hero finally faces her in a cave where she waits for him wielding a wand capable of shooting lightning. While her attacks are dangerous it is easy enough to get close to her and simply strike her down with several blows. Upon her death she drops the Magic Ring. The Wizard The adept of the Archmage. Soon his studies will be complete and he will take his place next to his master's throne. His physical strength is as powerful and deadly as his fiendish wizardry. You'll be doomed if you face him without any magical help. The Wizard resides at the top of his tower, above the castle gates. He appears once the hero reaches the top of the tower guarded by two of his creatures. He constantly casts magic spells but does not move during the fight, allowing the hero to get close by circling him. Once close, the hero can strike him down with several blows. The Necromancer Lord of the Underworld. He has the power to control the dead and their damned souls. He is guarded by a blaspheming army of hellish origin. The Necromancer hides in the dungeon which can be reached via the teleport in the ruins near the village. He looks and fights like any other red reaper found in the game. He floats at the hero, firing magic projectiles at him. He can take a lot of punishment but using one of the golden swords he is no match for the hero. The Archmage The ultimate overfiend. Little is known about him. Nobody knows his powers, but rumours say he is (almost) invincible... Other Some creatures in the game are neither friend nor foe. Fairies In some places a fairy may appear once in a while. Fairies are harmless magical creatures. Hitting them with either magic, fists or a weapon replenishes some of the hero's health and makes them disappear. Several variatons of fairies exist, replenishing different amounts of health. Places where fairies can be encountered include: * The Craftsman's Guild (green) * The Main Hall (green) * Catacomb Entrance (blue) * Graveyard (blue) Category:Content